Is it Hate or Love?
by Luv-27
Summary: Bella moves to Forks. She meats Paul and they become enemies. Both of them can't stand each other. It's a war everyday for them. What happens when the fell in love with each other? All humans. First fanfic. R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you everyone for checking my story out. This is my first fanfic and I am not really good with grammar or spellings. But I love fanfics and wanted to start my own. Sorry for any mistakes. This is a Paul and Bella story. All of them are human. **

Disclaimers: I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer does.

**Chapter 1 **

"Mom I do not want to move from here. I love it here." I said to my mom who was currently looking like she was not up for an argument.

"Sweetie, it is better to have a change and since you father has accepted the job at forks hospital we have to move" Mom said.

"But mom I love it here. I have friends here. Mom how is it fare to move from Texas to Forks?" I asked her. We live in Texas in a really big house. My mom Esme Cullen, who is a famous fashion designer and my dad Carlisle Cullen, is a really successful Doctor.

"I know honey you love it here but I am sure you would love Forks to." Mom said.

"No I would not love it there. I have everything I need here. What about me mom, have you and dad thought about that?" I asked her.

"Of course honey we have and we know you would love it there. Now go pack you stuff because we are leaving tomorrow." Mom said and I know there is no way to change her mind.

I don't want to move from here because it's fun leaving here. I get to do what I want to. I just don't know what I would do down in Forks. I have done some research and Forks is nothing like here. There is hardly any sun there and it's always raining and snowing and I don't like it. I am going to have to leave everything behind and start everything new, which I am not wiling to do.

I don't even know why we have to move. My brothers and sisters are ok to move but I am not. I have two brother and two sisters. My older brother is Emmett Cullen, and then I am the second child. After me it's the twins Leah and Jacob Cullen and last it's Alice Cullen. I love my brothers and sisters a lot.

Emmett is really possessive of all of us. He never allows Leah, Alice and me to hang out with guys. He is big and has blue eyes and has cute dimples. He has black curly hair and is 6'4 tall. Most of the guys are scared of him. He is twenty years old and wants to become a doctor just like dad. He still lives with us and will be moving with us to Forks. He has the option to stay here. But he says that he has to protect his sisters and he can become a doctor down there to.

Jacob is a whole different story. He is cool and is always relaxed but when it comes to his sisters, you don't want to mess with him. Jacob and I don't get along because we always fight. But we love each other to. Jacob is around 6'1 tall; he has warm brown eyes, curly brown hair and he is really built like Emmett.

Leah is Jacobs twin but they don't look at all like each other. Leah has temper problems and is not relaxed like Jacob. She is more of Emmett, both of them loves to get in to arguments and fights and surprisingly she is just a replica of him. She has long raven black, natural curly hair, blue eyes, high check bones and have dimples like Emmett and she is around 5'3 tall two inches shorter then me. Leah and Jacob are fifteen years old, a year younger then I.

Then there is our hyper little pixie, Alice. She loves to shop and is the diva of the family. Being the younger one, she has all the benefits. She gets what she wants, when she wants. She is has brown eyes, short black hair, higher cheekbones and is 5'1 tall. She is really tiny. She is thirteen years old.

Then it's me. Isabella Cullen. But I prefer Bella. My brothers and sisters call me Izzy. There is not much about me. I am sixteen years old and not the prettiest one in the family. I have brown eyes, which we get from our mother, I have light brown hair, more of a caramel color and they have natural highlight in them. I am 5'6 tall and I am paler then anyone in my family. My brothers and sisters have a beautiful tan, which comes from our dad.

I am more like my mother, where all my siblings are like my father. Emmet and Leah just looks like him. They get their blue eyes and dimples from him. I love to cook and learn something new from mom everyday. I am not a person who opens up easily to people. I love to lock myself in my room and paint and sketch. I don't have a lot of friends just two or three. But they are not that close friends.

I start packing everything in my room. I would sure miss my room. I got the maids and had them pack all my clothes and I pack my jewelry, my laptop, all the posters, my CD and etc.

I don't know how it would be in Forks. I don't know if I would be able to adjust with the people down there and how would people look at me? All these questions I have, which would be answered in Forks.

Mom said it's good to have a change but I am not sure if I am looking for a change, or not. I am perfectly comfortable down here. People know me and love me here. Would everything be the same when we move there?

I was tired from doing all the packing and I was really hungry. I went down stairs and dinner was ready. Dad was home to because we are taking a flight at ten in the morning. Mom had made pasta, which is my favorite, roasted chicken and salad. I love mom and her cooking.

She is a fashion designer and is always busy but she always takes time out for all of us and always cooks for us. Emmett was not home and so were Leah and Jacob. They were hanging out with their friends and saying their goodbyes. It was Dad, Mom, Alice and I for diner.

Alice talked non-stop about everything she could find. Sometime I just want to put a tape on her mouth to shut her up. She is always hyper and loves attention. I just don't get where she get all this enthusiasm from? I ate quickly and made my way to my room. I changed in to a boy shorts and a tank top and slipped in to the bed. As I hit the pillow, sleep came right away and I was brought to a deep darkness.

I woke up from Jacob banging on my door.

"What the fuck do you want?" I yelled. Yeah we are not always on good terms.

"Get your fat ass up, we have a flight to catch." He yelled.

"Just go fuck your self." I yelled back.

"Bella watch your language." Emmett yelled.

"I didn't do anything, it was Jacob."

"I don't know who started it both of you just behave." Emmett said.

"Whatever." I yelled and got up and went to my washroom. I quickly took a shower and got dressed in black skinny jeans and red tank top, with a black cardigan. I am not a big fan of make up so I just applied a nude lip-gloss. I dried my hair and tied them in a messy bun.

I make my way downstairs to have breakfast. Dad and mom was here and no one else. I am going to kill Jacob, he was pounding on my door like it was the last thing and he is not even here. Ugh!

"Good morning, dad, mom." I said and took my seat on the counter next to dad.

"Good morning, sweetie," dad said and kissed me on my cheek.

"Good morning honey." Mom said.

Soon Emmett and Alice came in and took their seats. I was not in a mode of talking with anyone. Jacob just has to ruin my day. It happens everyday, every – fucking – day. Leah and Jacob also showed us their face, which said 'we are perfect then anyone else'. You can know that we get along really well, not.

All of us fight everyday. It's not like we don't love each other. It's just sometimes we get on each others nerves and cant stand each other sometime. Sometimes I wish my parents didn't have any kids after me. Emmett is ok but the younger three are monsters. Honestly I don't know, how I have lived with them for so long now.

We all ate our breakfasts and grab all the things that we need and get in the cars and make our way to the airport. We soon arrive to the airport and board the plane. All I am hoping is that Forks doesn't bring misery to my life.

**AN: How was it? Should I continue? **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok so I was not going to continue with the story because I only got two reviews but a lot of you were adding the story as favorite or story alert so I am going to continue if I get more reviews for this chapter. I want to thank ****twilightfan871**** and ****TeamWolfPack96**** for reviewing and everyone who added the story as favorite or alerts. So here you all go another chapter and sorry for mistakes. I hope you all enjoy!**

Disclaimers: I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer does.

**Chapter 2**

It has been a weak since we have moved to Forks and I already hate it so much. It's always raining and the weather just sucks. Even my brothers and sisters hate it here now. Dad is always busy at the hospital and mom is always out trying to get to know the new place.

All of us have been so bored and can't wait for school to start. School is actually starting tomorrow but I am not looking forward to it. I am going to be in grade eleven and I have to start all over. Making friends, which would be so hard.

Emmett went to the hospital with dad today and I am so bored. Jacob and I had a fight so we are not talking and Leah and I never get along and she always support Jacob, because they are twins.

Alice went out with mom for shopping. I am not even in the mood of drawing or listening to my music. I am lying in my bed, freaking out about tomorrow. What will happen? How would people look at me? I am such a klutz and I bet people would laugh at me from how much I would be falling tomorrow.

I didn't know when I fell asleep thinking about tomorrow and met with a pure darkness. I woke up at six thirty am, and went to take a shower. I took a hot shower to relax my muscles and I felt much better.

I got out and wrapped a towel around me and blow-dried my hair straight. I put on a blue skinny jeans and a red silk blouse. I looked at the clock and it was seven thirty. I grabbed my backpack and put on my black lather jacket and make my way to the kitchen.

"Good morning." I said to everyone.

"Good morning." They all said it together.

I took my seat next to Emmett and Alice and grabbed toast and eggs.

"Exited to go to school Izzy?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I just can't wait." I said it with sarcasm.

"You would like it Izzy." Em said. Everyone calls him Em.

We all ate together and I got in Em's car. He was taking us all to school and then he was driving to Port Angeles for his college.

Jacob, Leah and I were going to the same school and Alice was going to intermediate school. We all drove in silence and Em had his music on full blast. I was so not looking forward to today.

"Here you go kidos, your school is here and have fun." Em said, and we all got out and went to the office and while we were going there people were staring at us.

We got our schedule and went out go to our classes. Leah and Jacob had all the classes together. My schedule was ok. First period I had English, and then I had History, Math and Science. I walked to my class and I was late because I didn't know where the class was.

"Sorry I am late, I am new here." I said to the teacher and he smiled at me and said,

"It's ok, go take a seat."

I went and I took a seat next to a girl at the back of the class, which was the only empty seat in the class.

"Hi, I am Rosalie." The girl said. She is really pretty, blond hair, green eyes, pouty lips and high cheekbones.

"Hey, I am Bella." I said to her and smiled.

"This here is Paul and he is Edward." Rosalie said. Paul was sitting in front of Rosalie and Edward was sitting in front of me. Edward turned around and smiled at me and shook my hand. Edward is cute looking. He hand bronze hair, grey eyes, and his smile was really beautiful.

Paul turned round and I thought he would be friendly like Rosalie and Edward, but he just glared at me. He is so damn hot. He had pitch black curly hair, brown eyes, russet skin, and he was built up. I smiled at him and he just gave me a dirty look.

He kind of looked mean. He turned back and the teacher started the class. I was so bored and kept glancing at Paul. I wonder why he gave me that look. The bell rang and I got and Rosalie asked,

"Hey Bella what's you next class?"

"Um... History."

"Good, I have history next and so does Paul and Edward. You can sit with us." Rosalie said and I smiled and said,

"Sure."

"Why does the ugly face have to sit with us?" Paul said for the first time and I just looked at him.

"Excuse me?" I said, glaring at him. How dare he? Ok so he just has good looks, nothing else.

"I said ugly face cause you are ugly face." He said looking at me in the eye.

"And you got a trash looking face." I said back to him.

"Oh give me a break. You little bitch." He spat.

"How fucking dare you calling me a bitch? You fucker." I was getting so angry with him right now.

"Shut up little bitch or I will make you."

"And who the fuck are you? A fucking arrogant little bully, asshole"

"You little whore, go fuck where ever you came from."

"Go put your face in some shit, oh I forgot it just looks like shit."

"Go suck your – Rosalie interrupted him,

"God Paul could you be nice with her. How can you call her ugly face? She is really pretty and please calm your self, we all have a class to attend." He glared at me and I glared back at him. I was so not going to like this guy. But damn he is hot!

We all walked to our next class Paul walking with Edward in front of us. We all sat down, I next to Rosalie and Paul in front of her and Edward in front of me. The teacher started the class and again it was boring. He was just talking about what we would be doing for the rest of the semester.

"So Bella want to hang out with us at lunch?" Rosalie asked, as the bell rang.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea." I said, as glaring at Paul.

"Oh come on, don't take this jerk seriously and I know he wants you to hang out with us at lunch." Edward said.

"Hell fucking no. I don't want this little bitch to hang out with us at lunch." Paul said.

"And no one fucking is dying to hang with the peas of shit like you." I said, giving him a death glare.

"Yeah, someone would be so fucked up in their head if they wanted to hang out with you."

"Someone would so – Rosalie cut me of and said,

"God, would you both stop your bickering? I am hungry. Paul you have a problem with Bella then shove it up your ass and keep to you self because she will be hanging out with us." Rosalie and I walked out, Edward and Paul walking behind us.

We went to lunch and the whole lunch Paul and I just yelled at each other and said bad words to each other. I really started to hate him. Who does he think he is? Turned out that I all my classes with them.

I was ok with Rosalie and Edward. But Paul just got on my nerves and all I wanted to do was kill him. What a first day of school? I am so not looking forward to the whole year. I didn't wanted to move here and now I am stuck with crazy ass fucker.

**AN: What do you guys think about it? Please Comment!**

**Please, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews, alerts, and adding the story favorite :) Here you all go another chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you all enjoy! R&R**

Disclaimers: I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer does.

**Chapter 3 **

I woke up and didn't want to go to school today. No matter how much Paul is hot and sexy looking, he is still an ass and made my day horrible. I gowned and got out of the bed and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I wore black leggings with a black silk shirt that went to my thighs and then I wore up my black knee length boots.

I made way down to the kitchen, where mom was cooking and no one else was here.

"Morning mom," I said,

"Good morning, honey." She said and smiled at me.

"Do you want me to help you?" I asked her.

"No Izzy, I am ok." She said.

"Where is dad?" I questioned.

"Oh, he had to go early to the hospital. There was an emergency." She said.

"Ok, I am going to the living room." I said and walked out.

I was so not looking forward today. I wanted to just go back to Texas. Rosalie and Edward were nice and I can see myself being friends with them. But Paul was a whole different story. I wanted to know him, but he is an ass and hates me for nothing.

"Morning Izzy," Alice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Morning Ali." I said to her. She looked really hyper today.

"So haw was school?" I asked her.

"Oh it was perfect. I made a lot of friends and there is this really hot guy. His name is Seth and he is so good looking. He has nice gray eyes, russet skin, dark curly hair and he is really tall and I really like him and – I interrupted her before she could go on any further.

"Wow Ali, you need to stop, there, sis."

"Hey! But he is really hot." She said.

"Ok, so what do you know about this guy?" I asked her with one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, I don't even know his last name," she said and I just looked at her. She doesn't even know, the guy's full name and here she is talking to me about him and how hot he is.

"Morning, Izzy, Ali." Em said as he walked in.

"Morning, Em." Both Ali and I say together.

"Izzy, you are going to have to drop Ali, because I have to leave early." Em said.

"Ok, cool with me." I said. My cars just arrived yesterday. And you heard me right, cars. I have five. I have BMW 3 series Sedan, Ferrari 210 f450; in red, white Porsche SUV 2009, Mercedes 4MATIC and Volvo Coupes C70. See having parents like mine have its perks.

My dad has a lot of money and he doesn't need to work because that much money he got. My mom is a famous fashion designer and she design most of Hollywood celebrities dresses. All of us get whatever we want.

"Guys breakfast is ready." Mom yelled from kitchen.

We all got up and walked in the kitchen and started eating breakfast. Jacob and Leah soon joined us and were happy. We all ate quite and then got out of the house to leave, after saying goodbye to mom. Em already left ten minutes ago.

I was going to take my BMW today. I got in the driver's seat, Jacob took the shotgun, and Leah and Alice took the back. I drove Ali, to school while she talked and talked about everything. She just kept talking about the guy Seth.

I dropped her of at her school and then drove to Forks high. There was no parking available, but next to a dirty old truck. Rosalie, Edward and Paul were standing near the truck. I parked the car and we all got out.

"Wow Bella! Is that your car?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah." I said and smiled at her.

"Bella that's a really nice car." Edward said.

"How come a shit like you got a car like that?" Paul asked.

"Well for once I am not shit. Second I think you are the shit cause look at your truck, it's piece of junk." I said to him.

"You better watch your mouth little bitch, cause it won't be nice." He said.

"You listen to me dick head. I guess you are Paul. You say a word to our sister and you will have to face Jacob and me." Leah said to Paul. I told them about Paul after they questioned me why were arguing at lunch yesterday.

"Oh! Belly got her younger brother and sister to scare me. Guess what I am not scared. Your sister is a little bitch." Paul said to Leah.

"Back of, or you will have to face Emmett and me. And you do not want to meat Emmett, cause you would never see the sun rise again." Jake said to him moving next to me.

"Oh really! I don't care." Paul replied.

"Guys just let him be. He is a total dick and I am sure I can handle him just fine. I don't need you guys. Go to your class." I said to Jake and Leah. They both glared at Paul for a while and then left.

"Bella lets go to class." Rosalie said and grabbed my arm and dragged me to the class. Edward and Paul followed us like little lost puppies.

We went in the class and there were not a lot of people. Rosalie took her seat and I took the seat next to her. Edward sat in front of Rosalie and Paul sat in front of me, which was not good at all.

I would just keep staring at him. I mean he is all shitty and all, but he is still hot and good-looking. I don't know, I should hate him but I like him. When I saw him yesterday and today, there were butterflies in my stomach and I got Goosebumps.

I just want to get lost in his eyes and his smile. He had a goofy smile and I like it, no I love it. His eyes are the most that draw me to him, warm and holds many secrets and are so mysterious. I don't usually care of what people say about me. But I cared when he said badly about me and I wanted to fight back.

I actually liked the way we were fighting. I don't know why I am feeling all this. But it really feels good.

"Yo! little bitch do you have a pencil that I can borrow?" Paul asked. I just kept looking at him.

"Belly can I brow a pencil?" Paul asked again.

"Wha – yeah you can." I said to him and gave him a pencil.

"You stink you know little bitch." He said, I gave him a dirty look and said,

"Go fuck your self." I said.

"Why would I need to fuck my self when I got you little bitch?" Paul said and turned around and my mouth hung open. What the hell? The teacher started the class.

"Guys, I know it's just the second day of the school. But there is going to be a big project that would be due in November. It requires a partner and I have already chosen your partners. I am going to pass around the sheets and you guess can start working on the project. It count's thirty percent of your marks for this class." He said and passed the sheets around.

He started to say who was whose partner…

"Mike and Angela."

"Jessica and Lauren."

"Rosalie and Edward."

"And Paul and Isabella." He finished.

"Shit." I mutter. I so do not want to be partner with him for this project. I just want to change my partner right now.

"No fucking way in hell I am going to work with this little bitch." Paul yelled.

"Mr. Mareaz, you are out of question and I do not appreciate this kind of language in my class. I want you to apologize to Miss. Cullen for you behavior." Teacher said to him.

I looked at Rosalie and saw her mouth open and also Edwards.

"There is no fucking way I am going to apologize to little bitch." Paul said.

"Then make your way to the principles office." Teacher said to him.

Paul looked around and glared at me.

"I am sorry." He said.

"It's ok." I said to him. He glared at me for another minute and then turned around.

I wish I just could know what is going on his head. He is such a jerk and all. I want him to be nice and not be a jerk. I want him to be nice to me and call me Bella. Not Belly or little bitch.

I think he loves calling me little bitch because that's what he has been calling me since yesterday.

"Bella you didn't tell me you were a Cullen. Is Esme Cullen related to you?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, she is my mom." I said.

"No way! So that means that the famous Doctor Carlisle Cullen is your father?" Edward asked.

"Yep." I said with popping "p".

"Wow! I think you will give me a hear attack today." Rosalie said.

"Yeah she can do that cause she is so ugly and who ever see her will definitely die from shock." Paul said.

"Paul can you like just shut up for once man?" Edward asked him.

"Hey Belly were you adopted? Cause I have seen your parents in magazines and they are some pretty people and you are some ugly child." He said.

"Shut the fuck up and just shove you fucked up head in your fucked up ass." I said.

"And how would you know that my ass is fucked up? Have you checked it out?" he said.

"No and I don't want to. I know it's fucked up since everything about you is fucked up." I said.

"Little bitch, you need to go learn how to talk, then come and talk. I do not waste my time on whores like you." He said.

"Whore? First of all I am no way in hell hitting on you or trying to be a slut with you so you can get me in your bed and if I was a whore I would never in fucking way would be interested in you." I said.

"You just need to fuck off little bitch." He said.

"And you don't fucking make sense. Go get a life." I said.

"I've got a better one then yours." He said.

"Would both of you just stop? Both of you just met yesterday and you guys are fighting like old married couples." Rosalie said.

"He started it." I said.

"What can I do when there is a smelly belly in here?" He said.

"I do not stink you asshole."

"You are a skunk." He said.

"And you are a pig." I said.

"You are a hippo."

"You are a elephant."

"You are a whale."

"You are a crocodile."

"You are – Edward cut him of,

"Both of you are fucked up. Just shut up."

And that's how rest of the school went on. The fucked up part is that he has his locker right next to mine and we were just cursing at each other. The weird part is that I really enjoyed fighting with him. But I wanted him to be nice to me to.

It was like our own personal was and Rosalie and Edward said that we had a world war three going on. Rosalie is a big fan of my mom and wanted to meat her so I told her that she could come over next Sunday. Edward wanted to meat my father since he wants to become a doctor and he is a big fan of my dad. So I invited him to come with Rosalie and Paul, being the bitch he is, he invited him self.

My head said tell him to fuck of and my heart said yes. Let him come. You would get to see him. He had a great excuse when Rosalie and Edward questioned him as to why he would want to come to my home? He said that because we have the project and we were working in partners, we should start working on it and he also wanted to meat my parents since they are famous.

I went home and just watched movies with Em, Jake, Leah and Ali. Mom made diner and dad came home and we all had diner together. I told mom that next Sunday my friends would come over and how they are fan of her and dad. She was really excited and told me can't wait to meat my friends.

I went to my room and since there was not much homework. I started to sketch Paul. He is the only one that has consumed my thoughts. I hate him, but I really like him. It's making me really confuse.

I was tired so changed and slipped in the bed. When I hit the pillow I was deep in sleep and dreamed about Paul.

**AN: So how was it? Good? Bad? Please Comment!**

**Ideas are always welcome :)****Please, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW =)**


End file.
